


Sugar

by captainorgazmo



Series: What Makes Us Human [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little Bit of Sugar High!Derek, Humor, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainorgazmo/pseuds/captainorgazmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac love sweets, Scott mind it (a bit).</p>
<p>Isaac has an idea. Scott doesn't like the idea, he ended up loving it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Scisaac for this one. Back to the usual thing.

If there’s something that Isaac is a total sucker for,it’s sweet, marshmallow in particular. A lot of marshmallow, Scott feels like his teeth is rotting just by looking at Isaac muching something like two bag of marshmallow per day, all by himself.

“Are you sure nothing is wrong with your digestive system?” Scott asked as Isaac opened another bag of marshmallow.

Isaac furrowed his brows in confusion, “Why?”

“Your daily sugar intake seems rather abnormal, werewolf or not.” Scott stated.

Isaac looked at him, still a bit confused. Scott pointed at his bag of marsmallow.

“I don’t see any problem with that.” Isaac stated.

“Any particular reason why you really love sweets?” Scott asked to his boyfriend, before remembering something, then corrected himself, “On second thought, forget about it.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow before shrugging and munch on his marshmallow again.

“Want some?” Isaac offered to Scott.

“I don’t see why not.” Scott replied, taking a handful.

After finishing the marshmallows, Isaac and Scott sat there in silence, not knowing what to do, until Isaac suddenly asked, “Hey, what do you think what will happen if Derek is sugar high?”

Scott looked at him, feeling like he want to say “What the hell, dude?” before he stop himself and think for a while, then replied, “I think it will be quite interesting, to be honest.”

Isaac grinned mischievously, much to Scott’s discomfort. The last time Isaac has a mischievous idea, it didn’t end well, at all. To put it short, Isaac spiked everyone’s drink, in school, the rest is up to your imagination to guess what happen, it might or might not include a really drunk Ethan (Whose alcohol tolerance level is so low that just smelling it will get him drunk) almost stripping in class and almost have sex with Danny, on the table, please note the almost.

“I don’t like the sound of it.” Scott stated.

Isaac cackled, “Oh I know you would love it.”

What follow is a sugar high Derek skipping around, driving Peter and Stiles insane.

“Oh my god, I swore whoever did this will feel the pain that they don’t even know existed!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Don’t just stand there, help us chase Derek before he do anything too embarassing!” Peter commanded to the other pack member while chasing a giggling Derek.

Behind the bushes is Isaac and a grinning Scott, with the latter happily snapping as much picture that he could of the entire hassle, “If I know it will be this fun, I would gladly help from the start.”

Isaac laughed, “I know you would love this.”

“Aw crap, the memory runs out.....” Scott stated, putting his phone back to his pocket before looking around.

“Is there anybody around here?” Isaac asked.

“Nope.” Scott replied, grinning, then threw himself to Isaac.

“You tasted really, really, sweet.” Scott commented, before the two continue their makeout session.

**Author's Note:**

> No smut, sorry for those who expect one. Next one will be Sterek again.
> 
> Please leave a comment, and if you like it, leave a kudo, I really appreciate it.


End file.
